1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow limiting valve, in particular to a dual fuel injection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In EP 2 423 498 A1 a flow limiting valve for a large diesel engine is described that includes an axially adjustable valve body in a valve chamber that is pre-tensioned by a spring element against a valve seat on the inlet side. The pressure on the outlet side at the flow limiting valve reduces at the beginning of a fuel injection process, as a result of which the valve body is lifted off the valve seat and fuel can pass through the flow limiting valve. As soon as the injection process is ended, the pressure on the outlet side is again built up, causing the valve body to again move into the closed position.
What is needed in the art a compact flow limiting valve that offers variable adjustment possibilities by applying simple constructive measures.